


Tag, You’re It.

by heiruuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Quiet Place AU, Angst, Death, Langst, McClain siblings, voltron angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiruuu/pseuds/heiruuu
Summary: Veronica would be lying if she said she’d never give up her own life for her brother.





	Tag, You’re It.

Veronica scrambled to her feet, pulling her brother close as she placed a hand over his mouth.

An alien-like sound could be heard coming from the other side of the wall. She held her breath, the loud creaks on the wooden floor following.

Lance clung onto his sister for dear life, holding his own breath as he waited for the creature to disappear.  
Both of them completely froze the moment they heard the creature making it's way towards their area.

Lance looked up to his sister with fearful eyes, and Veronica used her free hand to gesture a 'shh' at him.

Then, the creaks stopped.

 _Silence_.

Lance was beyond petrified, his grip on his older sister's arm growing tighter. Thankfully, the creaking started once more, but it sounded as though it was headed for another direction.

Lance visibly calmed down, but Veronica was still shaken up.

She slowly released her brother, cautiously looking through the open door connecting the room to the hallway. She then looked towards the closed window, which was their closest escape.

They didn't know where this thing was, and Veronica had to get both of them out of there.

The front door had been trapped, making it harder for them to get out, the back door was off limits (for it lead towards the forest where there were more of those things,) while the window lead towards a field.

But of course, she knew they were going to make more noise than they already have.

She frantically looked between the door and the window, mentally crossing out the possibilities. She then came to a decision, sighing, she looked down at her younger brother.

God, this was going to be such a risk.

" _Do you think you can run fast enough_?" She signed towards him. Lance thought about if for a brief moment, before quickly nodding. " _Good_ ," She continued to sign, " _I'm going to break that window, and I want you to jump out and run as fast as you can, far away from this place._ " Lance nodded his head, flashing Veronica a worried look. " _But what about you_?" He signed.

Veronica paused for a short moment, before signing to him once more.

" _I'm going to follow you. Think of this as a game of tag. I'm it, and when the game starts, you have to run as fast as you can, towards the waterfalls, sí_?" She rapidly signed, and Lance hesitantly nodded.

She motioned for him to stand up, and he did. He slowly walked towards the window, and Veronica followed.

She slowly reached out for a book lying on the floor. She then looked through the door once more, before at the window. She raised up her hands, holding up three fingers.

3

2

1-

**_Smash!_ **

Veronica practically threw him out of the window as soon as he heard the loud creaking of the wooden floor go louder and much faster by every passing second.

"Run, Lance, run!" She called out to the boy, who had started to run faster than he ever had. Her breathing hitched once she realized that the creature was already through the door and was about to pounce at her.

She watched happily yet tearfully as her brother trailed down the fields headed to the waterfalls. The only place these creatures couldn't find Lance.

"I can't wait to see you again," Her voice was beyond a whisper as she closed her eyes.

And that was the last thing she ever did or saw before her world went completely black.

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tears* hello.


End file.
